


A Walk In Muggle London

by daughter_of_nemesis



Series: 25 Days Of Drarry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 Days of Harry and Draco 2020, Day 1, Fluff, M/M, Muggle London, NOT a Muggle AU, No Beta We Die Like Dobby, past trauma if you squint, two boys enjoying a stroll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_nemesis/pseuds/daughter_of_nemesis
Summary: Draco and Harry do Christmas a little different this year.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 25 Days Of Drarry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034760
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24
Collections: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2020





	A Walk In Muggle London

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! Welcome to my 25 days fest!! So this is the first day of what I hope is a nice 25 days of fics!
> 
> This has almost no real plot, but a bit of fluff. Hope ya'll enjoy!!

It was Christmas Eve. 

Muggles and Wizards alike were getting ready for the joyful holiday, decorating, singing carols, and spending time with loved ones. 

It is now that we focus on the young couple roaming the streets, hand in hand.  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Draco and Harry walked along the streets of Muggle London, clad in their respective house scarves. Subtle hints to any other wizards that they were like them. This was only their second christmas together, and harry decided to mix things up by doing it the Muggle way. The two walked peacefully along the alleyways, when the blond pulled them to a stop. 

“Harry, what if I told you this was my first time observing Christmas from Muggle London?”

Harry turned to his boyfriend, shocked. How had Draco never seen the wonderful lights that Muggles put up by hand? Had he never seen the amazing magic-free decorations? Had he never had a Muggle-Made cocoa? To be fair, Harry only ever got some from Miss Figg, who would sneak them through his window on Christmas morning, but Harry couldn't remember anything better tasting. 

“Draco, I’ll take you everywhere- and don't worry, I was never allowed out into muggle London either, but I know enough to get us by! We can explore together!”

“You being as clueless as me isn't in any way reassuring,” said Draco, “but you’re lucky I trust you enough to not get trapped on another one of those Muggle subways.”

Harry couldn’t help but laugh, he and Draco had gotten lost in the deep tunnels of the tube just last month, and it was honestly one of Harry’s best memories. Draco glared at Harry for laughing at their past misfortune, but behind the glare was something Harry had only recently seen from this man. Love.

“Chipper up, love. This might be the best Holiday yet!”

Harry pulled his boyfriend even closer, and together they set off into the Muggle world, bright eyed and joyful, for the first time in a long time.


End file.
